Dead Hearts
by Saiko Kurotako - Kaneki'sQueen
Summary: [ Yaoi, leves toques de gore. [?] [ AU, blind!Shintaro. ] Él quería que su contrario sólo lo /viera/ a él, ser el centro de su sistema solar. Nunca ser separados. Pero quizás, con sus decisiones, dañó a Shintarou Kisaragi, su ser más querido.


**Holi, no sé qué estoy haciendo. Recientemente me obsesioné con una imagen en especial de KuroShin, que me inspiró a hacer esto. Pueden ver la imagen como portada de esta cosa y mi actual foto de perfil. ~**

**Sin más que decir, ¡continúa tu lectura, viajero!**

* * *

><p>Deformidad.<p>

Oscuridad.

Tal vez, Shintarou Kisaragi no razonó bien torrente de emociones que pasaban por su alma, se esparcían sin control, introduciéndose en las más profundas grietas de la misma, no lo dejaban pensar bien. Iniciar una relación con un ser artificial, lo peor de la humanidad agrupado en una persona, una parte podrida de la naturaleza.

Se había enamorado de una marioneta sin color, monocromática. Y estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Se sentía débil, como si la baja energía que había tenido alguna vez hubiese sido arrancada de lo más profundo de su corazón. Abrió lentamente los _ojos _en un lapso de dos minutos, pero la oscuridad seguía ahí, el seguía sumergido en las tinieblas de un mundo podrido y sin sentimientos, todo por el egoísta deseo de amar. _Él no estaba hecho para amar,__ ninguno de los dos estaba listo para hacerlo_, y los celos de su contrario se pagaban caros, él, su propia pareja, los pagaba.

Palpó el territorio, después de todo, era lo único que le quedaba por hacer, probablemente estaba dentro de una habitación entreabierta, como una de las burlas del azabache que hacía llamar _novio_, ya que éste, más que nadie, sabía que él no era capaz de ver... Nada.

No cuando le había quitado sus ojos, la capacidad para ver, ¿dónde estaba la serpiente que creció con él ahora? Probablemente, siendo torturada cruelmente por Kuroha.

— Ac-tor~~. — Oyó la voz de su pareja, por lo que trató de apresurar el paso, siendo meticuloso en el caminar con el que avanzaba, no quería derrumbarse. ¿Por qué Kuroha mencionaba el nombre de la chica del festival escolar con tanta familiaridad? — No te esperaba hoy aquí, tengo visitas. Ya sabes, no todo se resume a darte a ti.

Un bufido proveniente de la chica estalló en el cuarto. Un cuarto lleno de sangre y ropas destrozadas en el suelo, sin inspeccionar realmente bien el lugar, _Actor_ pudo captar que algo pasaba. Más cuando las serpientes de su interlocutor rodeaban sus brazos. Sus brazos viajaron hasta los bolsillos de su chaqueta, dejando sus agotadas manos en aquel lugar. No tenía ganas de discutir con él.

— ¿Qué hiciste anoche? No sabía que inclusive con tu pareja eras todo un sádico. Eso es malo, ¿sabías? — Fue directa, comenzando a caminar lentamente por la habitación oscura que ambos compartían. Y una sonrisa se esbozó en los resecos labios del chico, quien aún tenía un sabor metálico expandiendo su contextura dentro de su boca, la sangre de Shintarou Kisaragi, por supuesto.

Aún podía recordar cuánto había gritado, gemido, pero no exactamente gemidos sexuales, sino de dolor, los cuales disfrutaba de igual forma. Viniendo de su pareja, todo sabía... Más excitante para él.

* * *

><p><em> — No es como si fueras a necesitarlos si sólo ibas a mirar a otras personas... — En sus manos, descansaban los ojos del neet, quien no podía llorar, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer? Sin embargo, el dolor que expresaba era suficiente para ver directamente su alma en pena. El ojiámbar besó el lóbulo contrario, había dejado ciego a su novio, y no sentía ningún remordimiento. Es más, la situación era excitante en cierto punto. <em>— _¿Verdad, Shintarou~~?_

—_Te pude escuchar decir eso, y finalmente, todo se apagó para mí._

* * *

><p>— Tú eres más del tipo que se callan, ¿no... Takane? — Rió de manera suave. Incluso, pudo sentir cómo algo se rompía dentro de ella.<p>

_Eso dolió._

— ShinShin está en mi habitación. Si no me equivoco, está en mi cama, o quién sabe. — Le restó importancia, acariciando el cabello de la chica, quien se desvaneció, dejando al negro tocar las últimas fibras de su cabello cuando ya iba a entrar al cuarto.

La deformidad fue mostrada ante sus ojos.

Shintarou Kisaragi, dieciocho años, ciego.

El cuerpo del chico de jersey carmesí cayó al suelo al ser abierta la puerta en su totalidad, impactando contra él en todos los sentidos posibles. Takane, o en su defecto, Actor, le observó fijamente, desviando su mirar a la serpiente, quien se acercó a su pareja para así, acariciar sus cabellos.

_El rostro de Actor solo era terror, en su más puro estado._

La cabeza del chico que permanecía en el piso, con dificultad para levantarse, se alejó de donde su instinto le decía, estaba... Asustado.

Takane no recordaba haber visto a Shintarou asustado... Nunca. En todas sus vidas, de entre las vivencias, ninguna se podía rescatar. Y en cierto punto, la escena le rompió el alma.

— ¿Qué pasa, Takane? — Inquirió el que iba de la gama de negros, mientras la chica retrocedía. Una de sus juntas más comunes... No, ella siempre lo supo, siempre supo que era un monstruo.

Actor, en un rápido movimiento, tomó fuertemente el brazo del mayor de los Kisaragi, levantándolo del suelo con la aspereza que la caracterizaba. El tercer integrante de la habitación sonrió de manera ladeada, retorcida.

— Déjale la tarea de ser el héroe a otras personas, Takane~. — El ojiámbar cambió su tono a uno totalmente serio, no estaba para los juegos de _otra _chica que quería ser el héroe imaginario. — Eso es lo de Ayano, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, tu única especialidad es... Ser un experimento, ¿verdad~?

— Ahórrate las palabras. — Arqueó las cejas el único chico que no había hablado hasta ese punto, quien se zafó del agarre de la chica de manera tosca. Él se podía cuidar solo. — Somos... Monstruos. — Sus párpados fueron cerrados, trató de respirar con normalidad. — Ninguno de nosotros debió nacer, ¿no? Somos rojo, pero _no su rojo. _Somos el rojo de la _muerte._

Murmuró, refiriéndose a la chica faltante del cuarteto que, tiempo atrás, había sido el amanecer en un mundo con tantas noches ocultas, noches de agonía.

_Todos estaban enfermos ahora, destrozados, rotos._

En la actualidad, eran solo un grupo de corazones corrompidos. Experimentos del lado podrido de la sociedad.

— Ah ~ pero es solo una forma de llevar el aburrimiento, Shintarou... — La falsa inocencia del sirviente de la reina le parecía _linda, _a tal punto de que un leve sonrojo inundó las mejillas del chico, daría lo que fuera por ver el rostro sobreactuado del muchacho, que a pesar de ser un total fracaso en términos de actuación, le agradaría ver. Después de todo, seguía considerándolo especial. Su primera vez había sido con él, su virginidad había sido perdida entre las sábanas de su cama. Todo había sido perdido ahí. — ¿Está mal tener deseos? Yo te quiero solo para mí, Shintarou, por más egoísta que suene~.

_Solo para mí._

_Quiero que sólo me veas a mi._

_Ser el centro de tu sistema._

_¿Lo captas ahora? _

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS SHIT.<strong>

**FUCKING SHIT.**

**Okay, no está bien redactado, está apresurado, ESTÁ HORRIBLE. -Cries-.**

**-Rip Saiko-.**

**I-Igual, si tienen algo que decir, son bienvenidos, déjenme reviews... -NO DEBIÓ PUBLICAR ESTO, SE VA ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN A TIRARLE TOMATES-.**


End file.
